Once Again
by ladykathryn
Summary: Toby says the words, both he and Sarah return to the Labyrinth
1. Default Chapter

A/N;  
  
First I want to apologize. I have taken the story off that I started. I kept having issues where I wanted to go with it. Maybe I'll work on it and repost it.  
  
I thought I start another one. This is very typical Jareth/Sarah romance; I also wanted to include the lyrics from the movie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its inhabitants. I do not own the song in this chapter it belongs to the Great and immensely talented David Bowie.  
  
............  
  
Jareth sat watching her in his crystal. She had changed so much in 10 years, but so much of her remained the same.  
  
'No one can blame you for walking away  
  
But too much rejection, uh huh...  
  
No love injection'  
  
He sighed and put the crystal down, he looked around him, and it had taken him these 10 long years to repair the damage that was caused when the goblins rebelled after she defeated him. Shortly after the rebellion he regained his power, and had repaired the damage. There hadn't been any problems since.  
  
'Life can be easy  
  
It's not always swell  
  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
  
'cause it hurts like hell'  
  
He took his owl form and flew; he would have to see her, even if it was only one last time. He knew he could convince her to come with him.  
  
'But down in the underground  
  
You'll find someone true  
  
Down in the Underground  
  
A land serene, a crystal moon  
  
A-ha'  
  
He sat at her window waiting to see her. He could hear her. Toby was shouting at her again. He felt badly for her, still having to take care of her brother after all these years. But he could offer her something else. He would once again offer her, her dreams.  
  
'It's only forever  
  
Not long at all  
  
Lost and Lonely  
  
That's underground, underground'  
  
The arguing continued, and then he heard something very familiar, that almost made him laugh.  
  
"I'll say the words"  
  
It wasn't her voice, it was Toby's  
  
"Toby you can't, you don't understand."  
  
"I wish" Toby shouted.  
  
"No Please Toby don't," She shouted back.  
  
"I wish the goblin king would come and take you away right now!"  
  
The wind came through the windows; Sarah stood shocked looking at the face of a man that she hadn't seen in 10 yrs. The man she compared everyone else to, the man who remained the reason she never accepted a proposal of marriage.  
  
Jareth smiled "Sarah, how lovely to see you again, and Toby you have grown in the years."  
  
Toby stood in shock, in all the years he thought the Goblin King was only a story his sister had made up.  
  
"I, I, thought Sarah made you up." He sputtered  
  
"Well, you can see that I'm very real, and I am here to take your sister to the Goblin Kingdom as you wished." He spoke not taking his eyes from Sarah.  
  
"You can't, I didn't mean it." He said regretfully.  
  
"Oh you didn't did you, I think I remember your sister saying the same thing many years ago." He smiled. "I will however give you a better option then I gave your sister. "You see the Labyrinth still needs repair, if you both agree to help I will not make you run the labyrinth. I will also allow you to leave when you wish." He was taking a chance at this, but he rather have Sarah come willingly then forced.  
  
Toby looked to Sarah, she thought for a moment "Toby, maybe we should agree to help."  
  
Toby nodded Jareth smiled, "Very well then, come take my hands."  
  
Toby put his hand in Jareth's very cautiously, fearfully. Sarah even more so, her heart pounded as she joined her hand with his.  
  
Instantly they vanished in a cloud of glitter. 


	2. The Return

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews that was great. I hope I am doing all right with the transition of including lyrics. I will do it throughout the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Sarah found herself once again in the castle in the center of the Labyrinth. Toby's eyes were everywhere at once. Taking everything in.  
  
Sarah sighed something was different about the castle.  
  
"Is there something the matter Sarah?" Jareth asked, noticing the confused look in her eyes.  
  
"It's, It's not how I remember it."  
  
Jareth sighed, "Well I suppose I should tell you what has happened since you last visited. You see after you won the Labyrinth the goblins attempted a revolution. They assumed I was weak, vulnerable. I was for a while, but I wasn't about to loose my kingdom to them. I fought back, and fortunately won. However the castle, the city and the Labyrinth has suffered for it." He shifted on his feet. "Follow me I will show you." He led them to a balcony. Sarah looked out and gasped, there were several holes and places that seem trampled.  
  
"It's taken me all this time to repair it to this point. It is why I am asking for your help, my powers do not seem strong enough."  
  
"But why me, why Toby?" Sarah asked  
  
"Because both of you have part of the Labyrinth in you. Sarah you were the only one to ever win against me. Toby is the only child to ever leave." He paused. "It is getting late, I will find some guest rooms for the both of you."  
  
He led them through the castle and found some adjoining rooms.  
  
"This should be sufficient for this evening, I will see if can find you better quarters tomorrow."  
  
Toby opened the door to the room and crawled into the bed, his head barely touched the pillow and he was asleep.  
  
Sarah turned the door to her room, and walked in. It seemed like a nice room, she carefully removed her clothing and folded it on a chair.  
  
She tucked herself into bed and allowed sleep to claim her.  
  
Jareth couldn't sleep that night, so many things were troubling him, and Sarah was there. He was glad they both chose to help. The labyrinth was not completely repaired, He wouldn't have been able to completely protect Toby the way he had protected Sarah through her journey. And of course there was always the chance, but he shook that thought out of his head for the time.  
  
He paced for a while looking out the window, hoping that they could help. He knew Sarah had power within her; she just had to learn to use it. He sighed as he looked out.  
  
It would only be a matter of time before the Labyrinth would be repaired 


	3. Journeys

A/N: First I would like to thank my reviewers. And in answer to a post question, I either tend to get too detailed or not detailed enough. So thanks for the heads up. I'll explain her reasons for being with Toby.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any inhabitants of the Labyrinth. I also do not own the song "Under Pressure" (yes not a laby song but David Bowie none the less) Written by David Bowie and Queen.  
  
Sarah's mind wandered throughout the night. Just 24 hours ago she was at her desk doing the same job she had done for the last 2 years and not being happy with it. How any one can be happy just being a secretary she didn't know. She told herself it was just until she got her break, but that break wasn't happening.  
  
Her dad called her at work, he had to go away on business and asked if she would mind coming over to watch Toby. Since Karin died in the car accident her father did not seem to stay home much.  
  
Sarah didn't like to be back in the house, it reminded her too much of her fantasies. Of the one man who she could never seem to find an equal too and yet here she was back in the Labyrinth. She sighed she could tell it was going to be a long night.  
  
The following morning both her and Toby ate breakfast quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday Sarah." He looked very upset.  
  
"It will be ok Toby, I would recommend not arguing with Jareth though, and he may not take it too well." She offered a smile.  
  
"I believe I heard my name" Jareth entered the room; he was dressed fairly plainly, just tan britches and a white poet shirt, and long black riding boots. "I hope you both slept well. I have taken the liberties of finding you both more suitable rooms, also before we go out you will both be measured so you can have a few clothes." He shifted and then sat at the head of the table.  
  
"This is the last section of the Labyrinth that needs repaired, and yet it has been the hardest." He sighed. He played with his food, and occasionally would look up to watch Sarah, she wouldn't look up, and she quietly ate her food.  
  
He excused himself for a few minutes, someone else came in took her and Toby's measurements. Then he left.  
  
"Are we ready then?" He asked.  
  
Sarah simply nodded. Toby also nodded but also murmured yes. "Very well, I have a carriage outside, it will be best not to use magic until we get there"  
  
The carriage strolled along, Sarah started out the window seeing a few things that looked familiar.  
  
Jareth could not keep his eyes off her, in such a short time, she changed and yet she hadn't.  
  
'Pressure pushing down on me  
  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
  
Under pressure  
  
That burns a building down  
  
Splits a family in two  
  
Puts people on streets'  
  
Now that she was here again, he had to convince her to stay.  
  
'It's the terror of knowing  
  
What this world is about  
  
Watching some good friends  
  
Screaming let me out!  
  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher higher higher'  
  
Sarah could feel his eyes on her but she kept her gaze outside as if she did not notice. She was not sure of what to think of him, he was acting very different, or maybe it was her that had changed she was not sure.  
  
'Keep coming up with love  
  
But it's so slashed and torn  
  
Why why why?  
  
Love love love love'  
  
It seemed crazy and surreal at the same time. Only Toby seemed the only one chatting about what he was seeing.  
  
'Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
  
Why can't we give love give love give love?  
  
Give love give love give love give love give love?  
  
Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
  
And love dares you to care  
  
For people on the edge of the night  
  
And love dares you to change our way  
  
Of caring about ourselves  
  
This is our last dance  
  
This is our last dance  
  
This is ourselves under pressure  
  
Under pressure pressure'  
  
He breathed deeply as the carriage stopped; this was his chance to show her, who he really was. It was his only chance. 


	4. Repairs

A/N: I noticed fan fiction does not recognize italics, so I took the time to update old chapters and put single quote marks around lyrics. I would also like to remind everyone that this is my first attempt at including lyrics (received a complaint). If you enjoy the story please stay with it, I promise lots of slush. (Oh and Sarah is just really confused not closed off.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Jareth carefully opened the door to the carriage, and then offered his hand to Toby, which he took then leapt from his seat. When Sarah took his hand to lower herself out, her fingers tingled. She looked up and met his eyes, although only momentarily her heart had stopped. She in took a deep breath. And then gently let go of his hand.  
  
She looked around, the place seemed a little familiar, but many places were blank, no color no life, no anything.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked gently.  
  
"I thought you would have recognized this place Sarah?" He said a little hurt; she seemed to have forgotten so much of her journey.  
  
"I recognize parts of it," She started to say then she gasped. She noticed it out of the corner of her eye and when she did a tear fell down. Is this what the goblins had done. There was a fiery, however this one was not dancing, it seemed to be lying against the only tree. It was completely white, and looked like it was wrinkled.  
  
She walked over and gently touched its hand, the fiery didn't look up, and it seemed too tired and old. "I'm so sorry" she said as if it was her fault he was in this predicament. She stood. Looked to Jareth, again sending her heart and mind into confusion, but she regained her senses. "How do we help them?"  
  
"That is easy enough. You create a crystal. You see the Labyrinth is made from hopes, dreams and wishes. So you have to think of something you want more then anything else, believe that you will get it. Once you truly believe then a crystal will form in your hand. You then simply gently blow it from your hand and it will repair a portion." He said this rather official, not stopping.  
  
Both Sarah and Toby Sat down and thought hard, for Toby it was easy. He felt really bad for Sarah, always stuck having to watch him, and him being a bit mean to her, all he wanted for her, was her happiness. So he began to concentrate hard, he then truly believed that Sarah could be happy, and to Toby's astonishment a small crystal formed in his hand. He then gently blew against it, like one would blow the seeds from a dandelion. The crystal floated away like a bubble, and gently landed in a blank area, recreating some color and life  
  
"Jareth sir" Toby asked a little nervously. Jareth chuckled. "Just Jareth would be fine Toby?"  
  
"I was wondering, you said you couldn't finish this yourself?"  
  
Sarah looked up, still trying to decide what she wanted. Toby's question to him made her think for a moment, why was it Jareth couldn't finish this on his own.  
  
"Well you see Toby, at first it was quite easy, I believed I could fix the Labyrinth, believed it with everything in me. But in order for the Labyrinth to keep growing, each dream each wish needs to be different. I only had one dream left, however I did not believe in it enough." He looked sad for a moment.  
  
"But why not, you just said anything is possible?" Toby asked a little impatiently.  
  
"My we are inquisitive." He stated but then didn't continue.  
  
Toby considered the matter over. Sarah did not. What could Jareth possibly want that he didn't think would ever be possible? Just at that moment their eyes connected again. She gasped at the realization. It was her, it had always been her. He did everything she ever asked of him, he was the villain she needed him be. He was everything she needed him to be.  
  
Sarah was confused, her love life to this point was always a failure, but then it was because of him, she always compared them to him. She finally smiled; she then decided what she wanted, and Sarah not the type to accept failure was able to complete the crystal quickly.  
  
She closed her eyes and gently blew against it, letting it float gently in the air. Sarah did not intend the bubble to float past Jareth but it had. He watched it float by seeing himself within in it. He sighed no it wasn't possible. But she looked at him and smiled after. Maybe just maybe.  
  
The bubble landed, the fiery came back to life, and it immediately threw its head and began to laugh.  
  
Both Toby and Sarah laughed, and their laughter seemed to repair the remaining blankness. Instantly all the fierys had returned, they were dancing and singing.  
  
The both stood, noticing it was getting late.  
  
Jareth opened the carriage door; at last the Labyrinth was complete. He helped Toby in, then again offered Sarah his hand. She gently took it then looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Jareth." She said suddenly  
  
"Whatever for?" "Everything?"  
  
She took her seat. Jareth also climbed in and sat down, looking a bit confused, however the carriage started again. Taking them back to the castle.  
  
Sarah gazed out with a new appreciation, this place was magic and maybe, just maybe this place would be her home. 


	5. Dances and Dreams

A/N: Once again, huge apologies for very long delay. Thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate each and every one of you. I made a decision that it would be boring to include just laby songs, which is why I included pressure. But I am keeping to a time period.  
  
Disclaimer: No I own nothing. The song lyrics included were written by the very talented Jim Steinmen and originally sang by Bonnie Tyler.  
  
Sarah had trouble sleeping that night, her mind filled with thoughts and confusion. She decided would do what she normally did to help her sleep.  
  
She gently rose from the bed and slipped a robe on and started walking the halls towards the kitchen. However in her sleepy state and the darkness of the night she managed to take a wrong turn.  
  
She was not sure where she was at; she just started opening random doors, hoping to see something familiar. She was on the verge of calling out for Jareth when she tried one last door.  
  
She gasped and shook her head. She went further. At first she was in disbelief it couldn't be, after all she shattered it.  
  
She walked toward the curved mirrors, and saw herself looking back. She touched the surface. She wasn't sure why or how. Then something in the mirror caught her eye, she spun around and walked toward a class case.  
  
She gasped again, it had been 10 years since she had worn that dress, it seemed impossible everything was preserved from those few moments.  
  
"You looked so beautiful in that dress," he said quietly touching her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in," she said in surprise.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you. I heard some noise and thought I would investigate it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and decided to find the kitchen to make me some warm milk, however I managed to take a wrong turn." She paused still looking at the dress. "Jareth why the ballroom?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment; it took him 3 yrs to recreate the ballroom. "I guess in those few moments I realized what I had been missing, I never wanted to forget that."  
  
She only nodded.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I'm not dressed," she said a little hesitantly.  
  
"That is not important," He said in an arrogant tone.  
  
Jareth spun her around and they started to dance. Moving across the empty room, almost floating across the floor.  
  
Jareth smiled into her eyes, and what surprised him is when she smiled back, the dancing became slower he dared to pull her a bit closer. He leaned in and placed his mouth gently on hers.  
  
Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt like this from a simple kiss. It was as if it was the most perfect kiss. She felt his hands caress her body. She moaned and then came to her senses. She pulled gently away.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Jareth," she said looking down.  
  
And without another word she left the room and started down another hall.  
  
Jareth sighed, and then smiled, it was only a small change but a change and that was what was important.  
  
Sarah finally found the kitchen her heart was pounding in her head, why didn't she let him continue, she wanted him, this much was obvious. It seemed to Sarah things were too good to perfect.  
  
'Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the  
best of all the years have gone by. Turn around, every now and then I  
get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.'  
  
She was scared of the past; she was scared of the future, of her own feelings of everything.  
  
'Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know  
I've got to get out and cry. Turn around, every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes.'  
  
She had to think and maybe even sleep on it. She wandered back to her room amazingly finding it easily; she crawled into bed to sleep.  
  
... She was walking along a path, it divided she could choose to go one direction or the either; she wasn't sure which path to choose. She just stood there for a moment, trying to judge which way would be the best.  
  
A small crystal rolled down towards her she picked it up. Inside the bubble her and Jareth were dancing......  
  
She woke again, if she though sleep would help her she was wrong.  
  
'And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever and if  
you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever and we'll only  
be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong together. We can take  
it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the  
time. I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark. We're living in  
a power keg and giving off sparks.'  
  
She finally had made a decision, she would tell Jareth her feelings. Nothing else mattered.  
  
'I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight. Forever's  
gonna start tonight.'  
  
She rose from her bed the second time that evening and made her way out of her room. 


	6. Only a beggining

A/N: Thanks to those who keep reading this silliness. I'm thinking of ending it probably in a chapter or two. I don't want to drag it on to much after this chapter. I am also trying to be careful so hopefully this stays within PG13. On a random note I watched the Labyrinth again and I get the feeling he really does love her at the end, I mean David Bowie does such a fine acting job, you can really see the pain and disappointment in his face. Maybe that's why it is so popular to do sequels to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any claims on the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Sarah walked down the hall very quickly taking the turns that would lead her to Jareth. Unfortunately once again she took a wrong turn in her haste and once again found her in unfamiliar territory  
  
She sighed, she could swear this was the correct way, but on the same hand she felt this place was always unpredictable she couldn't take anything for granted. She found a large wooden door and pushed it open.  
  
The room was very dark but she could tell it was a library of sorts, she could see tall bookcases lining the walls. She would have to remember to come back some other time. She closed the door and started through the halls again.  
  
"Oh its no use, I'm completely lost." She sighed in frustration and exhaustion after opening another door that led to another study.  
  
She sank down into one of the chairs and within a few moments she had fallen asleep.  
  
Jareth had not been able to sleep after she had left him. He was wandering the halls and noticed a door opened. He peaked his head in. He noticed Sarah asleep in the chair. He smiled thinking she must have gotten lost on her way back to her room. He gently picked her up and carried her.  
  
The movement waked her, "Jareth" she whispered.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you?" He said without looking at her.  
  
"I was trying to find" She started to say  
  
"Your room?" He smiled a bit, "Sarah when will you learn you just have to think of the place you want to go and it will be easily found."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Maybe I haven't failed then"  
  
"And why is that"  
  
"I wanted to be in the same place as you were," it was little more then a whisper, she almost didn't think she could say it.  
  
Jareth stopped, had she just said what he thought she said.  
  
"Sarah?" He had just reached her door.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier, I was confused. I want you Jareth, I need you" She looked up to him.  
  
For a moment there eyes locked. He smiled. He leaned down and kissed her again, their mouths intertwining with each others.  
  
He gently let her down, but kept this kiss, she found herself caressing his back, and holding him tightly to her.  
  
He finally pulled away, he smiled, he wanted her but he wasn't going to push her.  
  
"Come in?" She asked pleading into his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. He took her into his arms again, kissing with a passion he forgotten he possessed, gently opening the door to her room.  
  
He gently closed it behind, pushing her gently towards the bed.  
  
The both fell to it, kissing and caressing each other. He gently started to lift her gown and she gently tugged at his pants.  
  
Their bodies pressed to each others, for that small time period they were one.  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah tightly to him, both trying to calm their breathing. Within a few moments both were sleeping soundly. 


End file.
